Blck Hearts
by Buru akatsuki
Summary: Magic Weapon Sinister was the closet person to become the kishin, until her witch mother Haden is killed, she is kidnapped my Archnephobia. Then her,witch Angela, and child hood friend Beautrix are kidnapped by DWMA!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is a soul eater fanfiction, ma favorite show(I think Corona and Death the kid are like soo cute!) *p* *drooling* Anyway- if you may know, I'm a yaoi fan girl and after I read a Corona and Ragobarak one(is that how you spell his is name? I think so) and I was all like "KAWAIII!" Before I went into a yaoi fan girl coma for like three weeks LOL. So- here it is! Also- in this story- Crona's a boy, male, a dude. P.S- If you want to know more about these characters, or any of my characters from diffrent fan fictions-just check out my profile.**

**Summary- Poker faced Weapon Sinister and her cat witch friend Beautrix(AKA Pepsi) have quite a story to tell. Sinister was the closet person to become the kishin. Even though she was a weapon- She was able to turn her hand into a gun and eat the souls. She also has witch blood! So, witch+weapon= Magic Weapon. After her mother(Haden, as in Hades)- who was training her into becoming a kishin- is killed by Lord Death, She and Pepsi are kidnapped by Arcnephobia. Then they plusWitch Angela are captured by Maka and Soul!**

_"Where am I?" I walked around a pitch black room. "Mommy?" A spot light flashdown on her dead body. "Mommy!" I screamed and held her. "Are you okay? Answer me god dammit!" I shook her. She opened her eyes and lifted up her hand, touching my cheek. "Don't be lonely all your life, 'cause when me and pepsi die, you'll have to make new companions." She blinked. "No! No I won't, you can't die!" Tears spilled down my angry and confused face. "You just earned two __emotions." She touched my lips with her bloddy fingers. "Anger and confusion. Now you have five." (Those are a small smile, which equals happyness. Tears spilling down an emotionless face, which is sadness. Blushing is just blushing with a straight face) "I don't care! Just don't die!" "You will become the kishin, if you just work hard. P.S never trust Lord Death." She closed her eyes and sighed, dead. "No, NOOOOOOO!" _

* * *

I jolted up, knocking Pepsi out of my lap. "Something wrong, mew?" She asked and fixeated her self on my lap again. "I just had a memory dream about mom's death." "That was just two years ago." She looked up at me and licked the padlcok restrains on my body. "I know, my heart aches more than it usually does." I rubbed my nose agaisnt the wall "I have an itch on my nose." "To bad brat." Acrne opened the steel heavy door and let it bang closed behind her. "You are the spitting image of Haden, my dear." I just nodded my head and said, "Thank you." "Look up!" I looked up. She opened my mouth and stuffed a biscuit in it. I chewed and swallowed it. "Thank you." "Yes, yes,of course. Today we need Eben's book and one of his tools. So get ready." She turned around and opened the door. "And one more thing," "Hm?" "We're leaving this afternoon."

We arrived at the island. It was snowy and cold. There was a swirling twister in the middle of the island. Maybe the reason for it being so cold. I stretched. Mifune was standing next to me. "Mifune, can I have a candy?" He looked down at me and tossed it in my waiting hands. "Thank you." I ackwardly hugged him, like people do when someone does something nice to them. I unwrapped the candy and put it in my mouth. "Where's Angela?" Me and Angela are friends. I played these 'hand games' with her. She taught me a game about pancakes, which I was confused about becuase the baker put them in the oven, but you fry them. Also on called Miss Mary Mac. It made no sense. When can someone jump that high? And you can't touch the sky! I decided to leave it alone so she wouldn't get annoyed with me. "She at base." "Oh- okay." I noticed some specks in the water. "Here come the boats!" I cried. Ned looked at me. "The brat's gotta sharp eye." I glared at him. "Such a dick!" I whispered and sighed. The boats docked and DWMA members came running out with weapons pulled. I pulled out my hand gun and shot. "Die bastards! Die!" I kept shooting and shooting until they fell. A zombie guy walked up to me. "A child?" "B-back up! You don't want to get killed!" I pointed my shaking handgun at him. He took a step closer. The restrain left one my stomache tightened really tight and then went back to it's reglar size. I spit up some blood. "Back you dead b-*cough couch!* astard!" I started coughing up some blood. It stained the pure white snow. "Sinny, your marks are showing!" long claws marked my face and slithered down my arms, cover my arms with claws. "Pepsi, stop! I can't handle it right now!"I gasped as the restrain left around my neck choked me. The zombie dude ran to me and grabbed the neck restrain and broke it. A pheonix marked my neck. "Stop!" I hugged my chest and pulled away. "PEPSI, STOP THE MARK! STOP IT!" The restrain around my stomache squeezed, then released, squeezed, then released. It repeated this procedure for a long time until the zombie guy broke that restrain to. "Nooo!" I screamed. "That was stopping the mark-" The marks burned like red coals. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHH!" I screamed and ran into the twister thingy. That cooled them down and I stopped screaming. I kept walking until I arrived in a grassy area, no snow, no wind. I remeberd what Arcne said about this thing; "You can only stay in there for ten minutes." I nodded and looked ahead of me; where I spotted my mother.

**That was long. Hope you enjoy it Lunar Locket and everyone else!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YEAH! CHAPTER 2!**

I saw my mother. "MOM!" I grabbed for her, but my fingers slid right threw her. This is a memory, not the real thing. "Damn it." I noticed three miesters gathered around Mosquito. He had eben's book in hands and he put it in his hat. I ran behind them and jumped over them,landing perfectly between mosquito and the kids. "You go ahead I still have nine minutes left." He looked at my neck and stomache. "Where are your restrains?" "Some zombie dude took it off, don't worry, I can totally handle them." "I'm not worrying about you." "Good, I hate when people worry over stupid stuff like me. I'm just a piece of flesh." "Just remeber, don't use any magic." "Sure just get the heck our of her aleady." He glared at me. "Watch it, don't wanna become my dinner." "Yes sir." He ran off, and I saw one of the kids about to go after him. I threw Pepsi at her and she cast a magic spell around us. "Boo boo field!" A dome of magic went over us, and when she touched it, it burned. "Ah!" She pulled her hand away. "Maka, are you okay?" Her weapon asked. "Maka, I hear a poem in there: Maka, maka was a big baka, who thought that she could beat the magical weapon Sinister. But, what she does know is that she's gonna get her ass whipped!" Beautirx laughed evilly. We battleled for a few minutes, Me shooting and them dodgeing. A black and white haired boy tired shooting at me real close. But I dodged every last one. "'Sinny! Sinny!" A little girl voice cried. "Ms. Angela?! I ran infront of her, getting slashed with Maka's sythe.

**Hey guys! Sorry about hving to erase some of the chapters. I had to republish them1 Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sinister gets a deadly gash from protecting a tag along Witch Angela. How did she get here?**

"M-Ms Witch Angela, how did you get here?" I stutteres in pain, the gash in my back bleeding badly. "I rode along! "Why?" "Becuase I was scared someone was going to take me!" She hugged me, her hands lightly touching my back. "Ow... ow." I mummbled. I turned back to the meistetrs. "Just watch out ok?" I looked down and prayed. "Mosquito, I'm sorry for breaking your promise!" Then I screamed, long pheonix tattos covered my body. "Lets go, brats." I raised my hands and both my guns became rocket launchers. "Beautix, load sliver witch killer!" "Um..k." She put a ball of magic in the bullet cartage. "Fire!" I shot out red beams of light, which shattered like glass when hitting something. "mAGIC BALL OF FIRE!" My marks turned bright red and I screamed. Fire shot out of my mouth. My body glitched. The miesters sighed and groaned in pain. "My power!" I groaned. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I felll to the ground and held witch angela. She hugged me back looking like she was about to cry. "I surrender, but please don't hurt witch Angela! I made a promise to someone that I would keep her safe." In someone, I meant Mifune. One day, he told me when he's gone, that I had to protect witch Angela. Mifune seems like a older brother, or a father. And Witch Angela is like my heart. She so funny and cute and gentle. I held her tighter. "Sinny, I'm scared." She leaned into me. I shivered. "You're very warm." She said and touched my forehead. "Your forehead's very hot." I started breathing very hard, wishing I had my restrains. Maka leaned her weapon on the ground and walked toward me. Like a cat, I growled. "GRRRRRRRR.." I let out a ragded sigh as she felt my forehead. "You have a fever. You should rest." "No, brat, I need to protect witch Angela!" I hugged her tighter. "I promised that I'd protect.." I blacked out. I was defeated by the enemy. I in for it,

**Sinister, YOU CAN DO IT! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sinister uses magic, even after Mosquito tells her not to. She blanks out trying to protect witch Angela,**

I open my eys and look around. I'm in a bed, with a blood thing in my arm, getting blood to were ever I need it. The three miesters are here too, watching me. No four rather, there's a pink haired boy. He's rather attartive. Beautrix is here also. "Witch Angela," I called. "Where's Witch Angela?" I sit up and am roughly pushed down by the blue haired boy. "You have a fever! You'e not done recovering." I felt my neck and stomache. The restrains were put back on. Good. "But I need to know if she safe!" I pushed him off and jumped up. I got a sudden migrain. I ignored it. "Witch ANgela?!" I pulled out the blood thing and pushed my way out the door, a trail of blood trailing after me. "Witch Angela?" A group of girls were crowded around her. "She's so cute!" I shoved them all away and hugged her, pointing my gun at them. "Come any closer if you want your brains to explode!" They all ran away. Maka and her friedns ran up to us. "Sinister you can't do that!" "Do what?" "She was making friends!" "I made a promise to never let anyone touch or interfear with Witch Angela, and I'm going to keep it." "Aleast go back to the nurse." I stood up wobbly, carry Angela in my arms. "Fine." I speed walked off, into the nurse, adn laid down. Angela held out her hands. "They gave me stickers!" She smiled. "They are quite beautiful," I held her little hand gently in mine. "Wonderful," I closed my eyes and fell asleep

***Angela's POV***

I looked at Sinister sleep and started panicing. Maybe she's dead! I leaned my head agaisnt her chest. No, she's breathing. Mifune is my father, and Sinister is my sister. I must always protect them. I held her close and fell asleep.

***Maka's POV***

I peeked in the room and saw them sleeping. "That's so cute!" I sat next to the bed. Suddenly, Sinister started crying. "Mother," She whimpered. "I will kill him!" I looked silently at her. Who is she talking about? Kill who? Her mother was murdered? I had so many questions and no answers.

**Sinister you're so sweet!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The story will start in Maka's POV, then go back to Sinister's when I say Regular POV. Maka over hears Sinister talking in her sleep about killing someone, who is that? (You should know) Sorry about laziness in last chapter. The song Sinister is singin is the english verison for Blue bird by Ikimono Gakari(I might have spelled her first name wrong) Search it up Disney singa and there should be an english video on her list of videos. Her voice is beautiful. Just imagine Sinister's voice like that. Oh, and Disney Singa has a new account called Emma Cherina.**

I came back to the infirmary to find Sinister singing to a sleeping Angela,I hid and listened:

"You said if you could fly  
you would leave all this far behind you  
and soar off to the sky  
so blue, so blue, that sky so blue

The sadness and pain that you've learnt me to feel  
are holding me tight  
my prayers echo through night  
if only I could tell these feelings to you with my words  
but they choke me down so much it hurts

as you awake  
from your dreamy state in to this world  
so cruel and cold  
you want to spread your wings and take off for a flight  
You said if you could fly  
you would leave all this far behind you  
and soar off to the sky  
so blue, so blue, that sky so blue  
if there's a place fo us  
you would be sure sure to take me with you  
we'll never come back down  
so blue, so blue, that sky so blue  
so blue, so blue, that sky so blue  
so blue, so blue, that sky so blue."

I gasped. She has an amazing voice. I walked in. "Hello Sinister," "Oh Hello, Maka." She blushed and looked down. "You have an amazing voice." She turned three shades of red and whispered, "Thank you." Angela grabbed Sinister's hand and sucked on her thumb. Sinister smiled. She like a mother, so kind and caring and protective. "Well, good night." "Good night." I secretly dropped a spy camera on the chair as a swung my arm. Just like Lord Death told me to. I felt horrible.

***Regualr POV The Next Morning***

I woke up and stretched. Beautrix was still sleeping on the bed and Angela was sucking on my thumb. I gently took it out and got out of the bed. I don't know how we all fit on the bed, it's really small. I stretched again and opened the door, and nearly crashed into Lord Death. I screamed. Angela jumped and looked around. "Wait a second." I poked himthrough the hole. "Ouch!" He cried. It sounded nothing like him. "You jerk!" I sucker punched him in the face. The mask fell off and it was a red head guy. I grabbed the cruff of his shirt. "Get the hell out of here before I blast your brains!" He removed my hand and dusted off his clothes. "You bully!" Angela cried. He simply just walked off. "Angela, are you ok?" I touched her gently. "I'm fine!" She smiled and held out her hands. "Patty cake!" I smiled. "Patty cake,"

***Maka's POV***

"cOME ON, Chrona, your going to love her!" I dragged Chrona over to the room. "Ok." He said. I opened the door and saw the cutest thing: Sinister and Angela playing patty cake. She saw us and blushed. "Maka, pink haired boy." Ragonorak appeared and snickerd. "Pink haired _idiot_ is more like it." "Oh, you most be the black blooded almost kishin." She touched Ragnarok. He grabbed Chrona's hand and flipped Sinister's dress, showing her panties. "You've got alot to show under there." Sinister turned three shades of red. "You piece of shit!" She grabbed Chrona and pointed her gun at him. "But- Sinny, you can't shoot him, you're still healing!" Beautirx said pointing her paw at Sinister's brised and dingy looking gun hand. "Uh..." Sinister groaned and judt tapped Chrona with her fist, not even hurting him. "You are just too...too... GET OUT!" She letrically kicked us out and slammed the door. "Ragnarok, you gave Chrona a bad expression!" I yelled. "So, cow, not like you have what she has!" Ragnorak drooled on Chrona's head.

***Sinister's POV two days later***

"Sinister, you're free to go!" The nurse said. "Ok, come Angela, let's go back to Mifune." I picked her up and Beautrix jumped on my shoulder. "First, you need to see Lord Death." I gulped, shaking. "O-ok."

**OH NO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So Sinister is called to see Lord Death.**

I walk up to him and start shaking. "Hello there!" He leans in adn I back up, trip, and start shaking. "Why so scared?" "You- y-ou.." "Oh yes! I remember you! The daughter who threatened to kill me! Yes, yes, it's all claer now." Angela sticks her tongue out. "Bully!" He reaches for her and I bite his hand. "Back up! Noone camn touch her except me and Mifune!" "I see, you lover her!" "Yes, as my heart!" I hold her close, and she laughs. "So back to why I called you, you will be kept in the prison and get enrolled in the DWMA." "What, but I can't! I promised my mother I would never." I shiver and hold Angela closer. "You have no choice." "Atleast I can keep Angela and Beautix with me?" "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." He wiggles around. "Alright." I noticed the red haireed man over there and glare at him. "He attacked me earlier." "I see. RIEPER CHOP!" He chopped the man in the head. Angela laughs and claps her hands. "Sid, go lead her to her cell." The zombie guy that removed my restrains appeared and lead me toward my cell. I walked and fell on my face, tired. "Piggy back ride!" Angela sat on my back. "Ok." I lifted her up and we ran around the room, jumping on the bed and spinning around.

**That's like the shortest and sweetest chapter! Sorry1 In return, I'll post one two more chapters today!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, Sinister starts her first day of class.**

I entered the room with Witch Angela. They said Beautix couldn't come becuase her human form wa a distraction (too attractive). "Hello, my name is Sinister. I'm a weapon and this is my heart Angela." "Sinister, is Angela your miester?" Screw guy asked "Yes." I lied bluntly. "Really, the shoot for us." He smiled. Angela whispered in my ear. "I know how to! I watch you all the time!" I nodded and turned into a gun. She picked me up. "Ready, Angela?" "Ready, Sinister!" She pointed at a picture on the wall and shot. It hit the center, bulls eye. "Good job Angela!" Her hat's tongue went in and out happily. "Yay! Yay! YAY!' She cried and threw me in the air. I turned into a human and landed nimbly next to her. "Can we go now?" I picked her up. "Sure." "Thank your Mr?" I turned to him, my eyes gleaming. "Professor Stein." "Ok, screwhead!' Angela cried and laughed. I ran to middle and sat down. "Hello, Sinister." I turned around and saw Chrona and Maka. "Hi." Angela pointed at them at yelled, "Bullies!" I patted her head. "Careful, Angela." 'So, here's your books and stuff." He threw them at me and I caught them. "Start taking notes." I opened my notebook and wrote down everything thing he said. He gave me another notebook that said journal. Angela was playing with some pencils. She threw one at Black Star and laughed. "You midget!" "Hey, take that back! Angie's not a midget!" Sh huffed and grabbed my arm. I stroked her head and said, "You're right Angie's not a midget, just young." "You spoil her! She's nothing more than a bratty little-" A book hit Black Star square in the face. "Stop talking," Pr. Stein said, annoyed. "Owie, oie!" "HAHHAH!" Angela laughed. "Brat." Black Star whispered.

***After class***

I walked calmy with her until... BAM! I was hit in the back. "Who the hell?" I turned around and scowled. "Aha! Come on, Sinister, let's play some basketball!" It was Black Star. "Basketball? Umm. I can't I have to go back to my cell and...um... I just can't" I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. "Black star, stop bullying her!" Maka chopped his hand. "Someone's bullying you? Well, you just tell ol Black Star and he'll go beat them up." "No, we can't hang out with a dummy like you, we have to go practice shooting!" Angela huffed. "Midget," Black Star mumbled. "ANGIE'S NOT A MIDGET!" She kicked him in the groin. "Aha! Right in the balls! One point for Angie!" She hopped up and down. "Come noe, Angela." We walked off, leaving Maka to tend to Black Star's anger.

**That's hilarious Angela!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So Angela kicks Black Star in the balls and they walk away.**

I walked into my cell and slammed the door. Angela jumped on the bed and fell asleep. I sat next to her and rocked her back and forth. There was a knock. I opened the door and see Maka and her friends. "Hello, Maka and co." I crack the door and peeked out so they can't see a naked Beautrix sleeping on the floor. They only saw her head. "Who's that?" Maka asked. "Noone." Maka looked suspiciously at me. "We're going to play basketball, and you seem not to be busy, wanna come?" "Um..." "NO!" Angela hugs my waist. "She can only hang out with me and me only! Scram!" She started to pull me away. "Miss... WOAH!" She pulled me in. "Sorry!" She slams the door closed and jumps on the bed. "Tell me a story!" She grabs my hand. "Ok, once upon a time..."

***Maka's POV***

"Spoiled midget," Black Star huffed. "She won't even let us hang out with Sinister. I look at the door and lean on it, eaves dropping. "Once upon a time there lived a beautiful witch," I heard Sinister say. "Yaah!" Angela yelled happily. Everyone else leaned on the door too, except Tsubaki, who was looking around nervously. "She was a protecter of a even prettier witch princess named Angela." "That's me! I'm pretty!" "But, one day, a demon came and tp kill the guardian's mother. He succeded, and the gaurdian and princess had to join an evil organzation." "The demon is Lord Death, and the evil organzation is Archnephobia!" "Yes, yes," Sinister sounded sad when she said that. "My father?" Kid whispered, confused and surprised. "They met a prince named Mifune who also wanted to protect the princess, he did." "I love Mifune!" "But then, the demon told his soilders to attack the organzation. The soilders captured the gaurdian, princess, and the gaurdian's cat." "The gaurdian protected the princess and made friends with a soilder named Maka." "Mm Hm!" "And Maka showed the gaurdian's her friends, adn that made the gaurdian very happy." We heard Angela snore. "Very, very happy." Suddenly, the door opened and everyone fell on the floor. "Maka?" Sinister blushed and turned her back. "You were listening?" Uh Oh.

**You got yourself in a pickle, Maka!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Maka and co were eavesdropping on Sinister and got BUSTED! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH H!(Regualr show voice)**

***Maka's POV* **

"You were eavesdropping on me! She cried, angry. "I was just about to go becuase Angela fell asleep and Beautrix said she was going to watch her!" "Beautrix?" I peeked inisde. There was a naked neko sleeping on the floor. With blonde hair and white tail and ears. "Stop! You can't see her!" She pointed her gun at me. The neko's soul, it was a witch soul. And so was Sinister's, just half, the other half was weapon. "Go away!" she slammed the door in my face. "She has a witch cat," I said to Soul. "And Sinister, is half witch too?"

***The next day, Sinister's POV***

After class I walked up to Maka. "Maka, I'm sorry-" "You shouldn't say sorry, I should." I smiled and Maka gasped. "Your smiles beautiful!" I blushed and looked down. "No one ever told me that before except my mother." Maka smiled sadly and put her arm around me so it was on my opposite shoulder. "I understand," "Where's Angela?" "Her and Beautrix are playing airplane." "Do you wanna hang out with everyone else?" "Sure," We met up with everyone else and went to a place where they sell frozen types of milk called icecream. "Try some Sinister!" Maka encouraged me. I took a spoon fill and I started jumping up and down. Everyone started laughing at me. "Did I do something funny?" "Haha, Sinister, you never had ice cream before?" Liz asked me. "No, I never heard of it. The only sweet things I've ever ate was Mifune's candy." Later, we played basketball. "I don't get it, what do you do? Why is it called basketball?" "Becuase you're supose to shoot the ball in the basket up there." Soul pointed to a hoop like thing. "Okay, like this?" I threw it and it landed in the hoop. "Wow! Sinister's on my team!" Black Star grabbed my arm. "Pssh, are you kdding me? She's obviously on my team!" Soul grabbed my other arm. "Sinister, why don't you join Chrona's team?" "OK." "Here you go, Sinny!" Patti slapped a cap on my head. "Thank you." "Ok. If Sinister's team loses, Sinister has to hanging out with Chrona all week!" Black Star said. "Huh?" Chrona looked at me and I looked down. Maka hit Black Star on the head. "Don't be such a bully!" "And if Soul's team loses," I said simply. "They have to play with Witch Angela all week." Everyone except me shivered. "OK!" We ran around throwing a ball in a hoop. "No, Sinister, your double dribbling!" "What's that?" Finally, the game ended and we had a tie. "So that means that we both get the punishment." Soul explained. Black Star fell to the ground, crying. "NOOOO!" "Personesly I think your getting the better bargain." I said to him and patted his back. "Sinff! It's different for you! She likes you!"

**Poor Black Star!**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAAAAAAAAH! Sinister plays basketball with the others and they all lose! They all get a punishment! SUCKERS!**

The door bell rung and I opened it. Chrona was standing there, fidgeting his foot. "One second," I said and motioned for him to come in. He sat on the bed and I went to get dressed.

***Chrona's POV***

I sat on the bed and watched Sinister walk away out the door toward the bathroom. Her friend Neko sat next to me and purred. "I'm Beautrix,you must be Chrona." "How do you know my name?" "Sinister talks about you alot." "In a bad way?" "No, in a good way." Ragnorak appeared. "You mean she likes this wimpy kid?" "I dunno." He sighed and lounged on my head. "She probabrly only likes him becuase I'm so awesome." "You like her?" Beautrix purred louder. "I never said that you hag!" He pointed at her and hit me on the head. "I sure feel sorry for you buddy, you have that dude on your back. He must bully you every day!" Beautrix petted Ragnorak with her long nails. He shivered and scooted over alittle. Angela appeared out of nowhere. "YAH!Play! play! pLAY!" There was a knock at the door and Maka and the others enetered. "YEAH!" Angela yelled. "Piggie back ride!" She jumped on Tsubaki's back. "PIGGIE, PIGGIE, BACK!" Tsubaki lifted her up and ran around the room. "YEAH! FASTER!" Sinister walked out in a black shirt and black jeans. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail and some hair lay out on her shoulders. She looked pretty. Beautrix noticed me. "So you're going googlie on my BFF?" She wrapped her arm around me. "Here are some tips: Never buy her any clothes other than the color black. She likes music and to sing. Don't stop your pervy friend up there from harrasing her, it makes her cuter!" She smiled. "Like this!" She walked up to Sinister and grabbed her chest. "UWAAAH!" Sinister cried and pried Beautrix's off her chest. "Stop! There are people here!" Ragnorak drooled on my head and it drizzled down to my nose. "You should date her! Then, I can do that all the time." I felt my face burn and I looked down. Sinister sighed and brushed off her shirt. "Let's go Chrona." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. We walked down the school steps. Sinister looked nervous. She wobbled on each step and held onto the banister for support. "What's wrong?" I looked at her. "I don't like steps, they scare me." "Why?" "Becuase when I was little, I was chasing some people, trying to get there soul when there was an illusion and I was surrond by stairs, and then my mother was falling down all of them." Ragnorak laughed. Sinister looked at me and I saw her restrain. I didn't notice the neck one until now. "Why do you have these?" I touched the lock and she turned bright red. "Becuase of my magic. If I use it too much, it squeezes my seal around my neck and waist to stop magic from spilling out." She lifted the restrain up alittle to show a blood red bird beak. "The tail and the beak is where they mainly come fro- UWAAAH!" Beautrix, as a cat, flew under her legs on a broom stick. "I'm going boy shopping! See you around!" Her shirt blew upward and I saw the other part of the seal. It was a pheonix bird. "That flea bag." She grumbled and fixed her shirt. "How are you a witch and a weapon? That impossible!" Ragnorak asked. "No, it's not impossible: My mother is a witch so I got most of my genes from her, and my father was a weapon. They did alot of romantic stuff and my mother put a lot of magic in me and I became magical." She twirled her finger around her hair. "Did your mother have a big chest?" "Yes, why?" "Becuase yours is probabrly bigger!" He laughed. She blushed and covered her chest. "That doesn't seem very funny." We reached the bottom of the steps. "You want to go to a music place?" She asked. "You mean Kareoke?" I looked at her confused. "Yeah."

**HAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHHA! I'M SO WEIRD! ahahhahhhahahhaa**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sinister's about to sing! OH SHEEZ!**

I listened to her sing, it was beautiful. Ragnorak got bored and went back, but I just stayed still. When she was done, she blushed and looked down. "Pretty ugly right?" She had a very serious face, but her eyes were filled with embarrassment. "No, it was pretty." She smiled. Her face is very pretty. Ragnorak came back and folded his arms. "I'M HUNGRY!" He hit my head. "Where are all the damn sandwiches?" "You ate them all; I'll just share my picnic basket." She opened her book bag that I just noticed she had on and it was filled with sandwiches. "Gimme!" Ragnorak gobbled down hungrily. "Ragnorak, you were bigger before, I remember you at the witch convention with my mother. What happened?" "Fat cow with nothing good under purified Wimpy Chrona's soul." He punched me and ate another sandwich. "Ok." She nibbled on a sandwich and looked at me. "Why aren't you eating? She shoved the sandwich she was eating in my mouth. "Weren't you eating this?" "I don't care." She looked down at the empty platter. She took some soda and handed it to Ragnorak. "You thirsty?" He snatched it away and drunk the whole thing, spilling some on my face. "Chrona, you should clean your face." She grabbed a tissue and she pulled my face really close. "Here, don't be stupid." She wiped my face and brushed off my hair. "You're not a little boy." I turned red. She's so nice and mean at the same time. "Here, some water." Sinister handed me a bottle of water and she took a sip of pineapple juice. "You like that?" "No, it just makes me feel better." She touched her neck restrains. "I get throat aches." She gulped the whole thing down, in one drink. I looked at her, surprised. "Are you going to sing?" She looked at me, her lips messy. "Chrona can't sing!" Ragnorak laughed. She wiped her mouth and lightly poked Ragnorak on the head. "Then you sing," "I CAN'T-" He grabbed my arm and smacked Sinister on the chest. "Eaahhaaa!" I cried. I just touched the place where people aren't supposed to touch. Sinister blinked before grabbing my hand and bopping Ragnorak on the head. "I don't know why you keep doing that, but stop it. It tickles." Ragnorak pulled Sinister's cheeks. "Why don't you stop touching me? I don't like it." She poked Ragnorak in the eye. "Well, you shouldn't touch women in the breast. That's sexual harassment." Her eyes silted like Medusa's. Ragnorak grabbed Sinister's chest. "Eyya!" She cried and we fell on the floor. "No, Ragnorak stop it!" I yelled. He continued. "No Stop~!"

***NONE'S P.O.V***

Sinister, Chrona, and Ragnorak were not aware that they were being watched by Maka, Soul, and Kid through the window. "I don't believe it." Maka mumbled. "Ragnorak never does that to anyone," "Shouldn't we stop him?" Soul asked. "No," Maka replied. "If we do: Sinister will get mad at us."

**WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHA HAHHAHA I'M SUCH A PERVY LITTLE GIRL!**


End file.
